


It's Turkey Time

by melismatic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Family, Gen, Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: It's Thanksgiving down in the Sewer, so the turtles try to invite their Sapient World universe doubles but something goes wrong. Instead, the turtles in front of them are much bigger. Much, much bigger. [ Features 2k12 Nick Turtles meeting 2k14/2k16 Movie Turtles]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Okay, this was supposed to be uploaded in time for Thanksgiving but it wasn't. Life would not allow it. Holidays and Nano said no along with taking care of family situations. The good news is, I finished and won my first Nanowrimo. The bad, I have a million plot bunnies in my head right now that it's ridiculous.
> 
> On another note, if you're familiar with 2003 TMNT universe and wouldn't mind beta reading let me know. I need a beta reader for this fanfic called "Cracked Open" though it's a Raph/Casey pairing so be warned.
> 
> In this story, 2K12 Nick turtles meets 2k14/16 Movie turtles. This plot suggestion was given to me by Xahraxs after reading my story "Trick or Treat in Turtle City". Hopefully, I did it justice! And I hope all you readers enjoy it. Please comment and review. I love criticism too, it helps me improve. And I also love suggestions, so if you have a story to suggest don't be shy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with TMNT.

 

* * *

"Okay, I get the whole since we went over there to their dimension that the polite thing to do would be to invite them over here for a turkey dinner thing. But, ain't you the one always sayin' how dimension travel is dangerous?" Raph raised his brow at Don, who was checking the readings on the portal again.

"I said that?" Don looked at Raph.

"Plenty Brainiac. Every time ya mention we have whatever percent chance of dyin'."

"Oh…" Don scratched at his chin with one of the many tools that he possessed in his hand which Raph didn't understand. "That does sound like me." Don's tone was teasing, but Raph was slowly getting annoyed.

"Ya think?"

"I wouldn't worry. Myself and Tello have worked hard to ensure that the chance of dying is less than 1%, though it could cause some unexpected side effects...maybe."

"Side effects?" Raph was looking at the Brainiac right now and wondering if dating April was making the turtle go brain dead or be more prone to risk taking. The other Don, also known as Tello, could just be that batshit crazy.

"Mmhm."

"Like…?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Don's tongue slipped out as he continued working on the door and Raph started slowly backing away. There was no way that he was going near that damn thing until Don had answers. If their Don nor the Don from that other dimension didn't know what the hell could happen, everything in the world could go wrong.

"Guys! I had the coolest idea for some turducken an-"

Raph turned a few seconds too late before Mikey had already bumped into him causing him to hit something as he heard a whirring sound.

"Uh oh…" Mikey stared, and Raph rubbed his head before opening his mouth to yell at the orange masked turtle.

"Guys I think we have a problem…" Don's eyes were getting wider by the minute but, Raph had his own problem as he started to move towards his baby brother.

"Can it wait until I'm done killing Mikey?"

"When he says Mikey, does he mean me?" A loud laugh came from behind Raph that made him stop in his tracks. He could still see his baby brother staring at something behind him. He looked at his other little brother to see Don staring behind him as well.

"Short stuff wasn't even lookin at ya Ding dong!"

The gruff voice behind him had him thinking one thing.

_I'm gonna regret turnin' around…_

Raph took a deep breath. Regret or not, he was doing it. Slowly he turned, and his mouth gaped wide open the moment he turned to see what was behind him.

"Guys, I heard a crash. Is everyone….okay?"

Raph didn't even have an answer for Leo, feeling awestruck as he looked at what was in front of him. Four huge mutant turtles were standing in front of him and beside the portal.

"Donnie...tell me where we are. Now..." The large one with dual katanas on his back and some pants on looked over at Four Eyes with big glasses, a metal bo staff and a way too big backpack on his back.

"I would say…" Four Eyes began moving his hand and pressed some buttons on a watch. One moment, there was nothing there but space. Suddenly, Raph's eyes widened as a projection appeared in front of him with a shit load of numbers floating in the air. Judging from the loud gasp at his side, even Don was impressed.

_Their Don..._

He had to say that to himself quickly as he realized these giants were themselves from another dimension. He rubbed his head feeling his head start to hurt. He refused to start saying Don and other Don in his mind. The thought just made his head hurt more. With one look at Four Eyes, he shook his head, refusing to get more confused by the chaos. Nope, the other one was staying Four Eyes in his head.

"Judging by the readings and the turtles in front of us, I'd have to say that we're in another dimension and we're looking at a type of parallel dimensional paradox where we're coinciding together."

"My bad, Donnie, I left my Geek to English back at the lair. Could ya clear that up, Brainiac?" Fists snorted while chewing on a toothpick. His face was covered by a red bandana with eye holes. Definitely, a Fists as Raph watched the guy's muscles bulge with each movement he made. He looked more than ready for a fight.

"It means that we're in another dimension and these other turtles are us." The one in blue answered but Fists gave him a glare that was nothing less than "Fuck you very much". Unlike the other three turtles, this one had no shoes on.

Raph looked again, counting only three turtles in all in front of him. Where could…

He looked around before seeing the one he was looking for strolling around in the lab with an orange mask on and a chain along with some basketball shorts.

_All of 'em wear clothes? Wait..strolling?_

"What the hell ya doin?" Raph yelled, and finally Don blinked as he seemed to come out of the stupor that he was in as Four Eyes and Blue talked amongst themselves.

"No, don't touch that." Don moved quickly, grabbing whatever it was that the giant orange masked idiot had picked up.

"He's me?" Mikey squeaked and grinned. "I'm huge!"

"And still the shortest one…" Raph smirked.

"Least I'm not the fattest one." Mikey joked with a laugh.

"What did ya say!" Raph and Fists both yelled at the same time, but from Fists it sounded like more of a roar. Mikey whimpered, and his baby brother shuffled backward. Raph felt a bit grateful when the huge orange one put an arm around Mikey before he turned to give Fists a glare.

"Who da hell ya think ya are?"

Fists eyes narrowed at Raph as he pulled the toothpick from his mouth. He came closer, but Raph stood his ground refusing to back down. Blue looked over and grabbed Fists right as the giant turtle in red mouth had opened.

"You are not going to do what you're thinking of doing, Raph." Blue gave Fists a look along with the lecture, but Raph could tell that Fists wasn't having it.

"You can stop tellin' me what to do, Leo! I do know how to act without ya givin orders." Fists voice boomed as he talked back to Blue, but Blue's arms only crossed over his plastron after Fists snatched his arm back.

"Then act like it, and I wouldn't have to," Blue answered and even Raph was impressed at the comeback that came out of the giant blue-masked turtle.

"Burn dude…" Mikey snickered while talking in the loudest whisper Raph thought was possible.

"This is usually the part where Raph leaves, or he tries to get Leo to fight him." Big Mike answered and Raph couldn't help but roll his eyes at how both didn't understand the concept of a whisper.

"No one's going to be fighting…" Leo finally spoke up, and Raph smirked at his older brother.

"Damn, Leo. Almost forgot you were there. I mean, it's kinda hard when your double is a badass." Raph smirked, and Leo gave a look that made Raph add one point to the scoreboard of getting under his older brother's skin.

At a throat clearing, Raph turned back around to look at Blue who actually gave a small bow.

"My apologies, it seems myself and my brothers are stuck here for the moment."

Raph took it back. This Leo was just as much of a dork as his older brother.

"And badass has ended. Lame has started." Raph mumbled.

"What ya say?" Fists growled, and Raph didn't know that the huge turtle was coming at him until it was too late and Fists was suddenly coming at him like a steamroller. His eyes were wide, and he felt glued to his spot before he saw an orange blur.

He barely realized it was Mikey before Leo and Don came to join his baby brother in front of him.

"We don't care who you are. You aren't touching our brother." Leo's voice took on that deadly tone that Raph finally noticed once he snapped out of it.

Fists only snorted, but Raph could hear the laugh from Big Mike.

"They told you." Big Mike was still laughing even as Fists shoved him and the large turtle was on the ground holding his sides as he rolled around laughing.

Blue was smiling and came closer, "Sorry about that. Seems we're the same when it comes to defending each other. It's just been a long…morning and after being thrown into another dimension. Raph's more on edge than usual. He means well."

"Well, our Raph does too," Leo answered.

"I can answer for myself, Leo," Raph growled. Standing behind his brothers didn't sit well with him, but damn the way Fists moved as he came at Raph still had an effect on him.

"Raph, you're shaking…" Mikey frowned at him.

"I ain't. So chill Mikey." He didn't dare pat his brother to reassure him right now because he could feel himself shaking. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down before looking over to see Four Eyes working quietly on some gadget.

"Any info at all Donnie?" Blue turned to look at Four Eyes who licked his lips.

"Well, like I said we're definitely stuck here but if the Donatello here doesn't mind. I can use the portal to get us back home." Four Eyes said while looking at Blue then over to Don.

"Good. Then I can pound Mikey for turning on that damn alien tech in the first place." Fists snorted.

"It was a big red button!" Big Mike yelled.

"Everyone presses the big red button dudes." Mikey quickly added.

Raph was too busy to comment after he took a chance to glance down to the floor at what he already knew. He tried moving again discreetly while ignoring his newest problem that was on the floor glaring at him.

"I don't mind," Don answered with a smile.

"And you guys can stay for the Turduckenza we're gonna have for Thanksgiving!" Mikey grinned.

"Turduckenza?" Blue looked confused.

"Duh bruh. It's Turkey, duck, chicken and pizza together." Mikey grinned.

"He's...not serious is he?" Blue actually looked worried.

"Afraid he is..." Don sighed. "Though most of the time, Mikey's creations turn out really good."

"And the others?" Fists raised his brow ridge.

"You...don't want to know." Leo looked over just as Raph did to Mikey. Their baby brother was singing some song about Turduckenza.

"Well, thanks for your hospitality?" Blue said slowly.

"Yeah, ya think ya wanna thank us." Raph snorted and ignored the look Leo threw him as his older brother started moving.

"Come on, you guys can meet Master Splinter before we get to the table. Everything is already and April should be here later." Leo smiled as Blue and Fists went to follow.

"Come on Donnie, you can work after we eat!" Blue yelled, and Four Eyes let out a long sigh as Raph looked to see Don pat the giant turtle's arm.

"I know how you feel." Don sighed himself as both made their way out and Raph went to follow, hearing footsteps behind him. Quickly stepping over the wetness on the floor and hoping no one noticed.

"Eww! Guys! I stepped in something! And it ain't water!" Big Mike started yelling.

"Eww! Definitely not water bro!" Mikey yelled after.

With heat going to his cheeks again, Raph wondered one thing as he made his way to the table for Thanksgiving Dinner.

_Could the giant turtles take their Mikey with them when they left?_


End file.
